Episode 2395
Mikey Episode Number: 2395 Date: Thursday, Janurary 28, 1994 Sponsors: A, X, 2 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert notices that Ernie has a bandage on his face that looks like an X. Ernie says he was in an x-ident ("accident"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Train #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "La Bamba", as they sing it in spanish or, Cantada En Español |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Doll House |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings "Toucan Two-Step" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A girl cannot get her computer to start. Super Grover tries to fix it by jumping up and down and shouting "Wubba wubba!", but she soon discovers that the computer is not turned on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Department Store: 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin tells Kermit he can't sleep, fearing the presence of snakes. Kermit has him imagine the beauty of snakes. Robin envisions a quartet of snakes dancing to an upbeat version of "In a Persian Market." Afterward, the snakes have joined them in the bedroom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird visits Ruthie in Finders Keepers. Ruthie introduces him to Little Green Riding Hood, who is angry about her sister's fame. She wants to deliver a basket of goodies to the President of the United States, but the food will spoil, as Ruthie explains, in the time it would take her to make an appointment to see him. Instead, she gives it to the crowd waiting outside. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A brief animation of pouring milk in a glass, coupled with the word milk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids the story of "Numberella". In the story, Numberella does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina stops Telly from chasing the penguin, observing that he's angry. Telly says he wants to hit the penguin when he catches up with it, but Gina tells him to think about what would happen if he did. In Telly's imagination, he knocks the penguin out cold with a sucker-punch, and the penguin is taken away on a stretcher by two paramedics (David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino). Telly is then taken to court, where the jury consists of penguins. The judge (The Count) sentences Telly to one, two, three, four, five years in jail, and Telly finds himself behind bars. Back in reality, a guilt-ridden Telly is relieved that he didn't hurt the penguin. Gina tells him to think of a more civil way to get back his costume. He ultimately decides to talk to the penguin and tell him how he feels, but first he needs Gina's help in catching him, so she joins the chase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. X - X-Ray |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A puzzle of a zebra is put together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Telly announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide